


The Unholy Prophecy

by QueenVulture0



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Armiger (Final Fantasy XV), Daemon Ardyn Izunia, Daemon Noctis Lucis Caelum, Daemons, Dark Ardyn Izunia, Darkside AU, F/M, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Good and Evil, Heroes to Villains, Ignis Scientia is Not Blind, MT Prompto Argentum, Nightmares, Other, Post-Altissia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulture0/pseuds/QueenVulture0
Summary: In an alternate universe where Ardyn has a much darker motive to take out the current Lucis Caelum line and take over, darkness falls upon the world of Eos. The dark that will shine brighter than the light will never come to fade, unleashing a new common species of Daemons everywhere. Picking up after the Leviathan fight, a new series of actions will lead to a whole new and devastating outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

The time had finally come. The long lasting war was over and all that remained was his dream. His maroon hair bounced in front of his face as he let himself fall into his rightful place. The throne belonged to him. 

“Ardyn Lucis Caelum, King of Eos...forever, at your humble service.”

*****

The young and tired Prince of Lucis awoke in a bed, the comfort of a mattress beneath him making him feel like he was on a cloud. That feeling meant nothing to him at the moment. Something wasn’t right. He pushed himself upwards, resting most of his weight in his hands as he scanned the room surrounding him. The walls decorated in a floral pattern with a sea green tint to them, but nevertheless this room gave off a blue feeling. The smell of sylleblossoms was strong, and the presence of that blue flower could only mean one thing.

“L-Luna-!” The exhausted Prince called. Across the room to the right side stood the door, in front of that were two people talking. The one stood tall, arms crossed, glasses rested overtop the bridge of his nose, and the suit he wore bore no wrinkles or creases. The other was at least a foot shorter, a torn silky white dress adorn her pale and bruised skin. Her platinum blonde hair showed a striking difference in comparison to the tall one’s spiked up dirty blonde hair.

Turning, the female smiled when her eyes landed on her Prince. “Noctis,” she rejoiced, jogging elegantly to the queen sized bed to take a seat next to her lover.

“You’re alive,” the Prince Noctis let out.

“Eos still needs an Oracle,” Lady Lunafreya commented. At this point the other person was approaching the bed. “I’d love to catch up with you,” she began, “but your advisor has some news for you. It seems urgent.” She had a special accent Noctis didn’t. The Royal english always made the speaker sound much more proper.

“Ignis,” Noctis said the other man’s name with a soft voice. “What happened?” The concern could be seen in his eyes.

His advisor, Ignis sighed a gentle sigh. Something told Noctis he wouldn’t like this news. “Prompto’s missing,” Ignis stated as matter-of-factly as he could. There was no point in sugarcoating. A gasp came from Noctis. “As far as I know there was no sign of Ardyn during the battle, but I wouldn’t doubt it if he was behind it.” He shared the same accent Lunafreya possessed.

“The man’s sly,” added a deep and slightly intimidating voice behind Lunafreya and Ignis. The two turned to look at the muscular man with brown hair resembling a mullet, and only a dark gray tank top stretching over his burly chest. This man was the Prince’s shield, Gladiolus.

“If you could call him a man,” Noctis scoffed, doubting he was. Honestly, they all doubted it. “Well, what are we gonna do?”

“Nothing,” Ignis affirmed.

Noctis’ eyes narrowed. “ _Nothing_?”

Ignis explained himself, “We’ve no leads, Noct. If we get too ahead of ourselves we may end up running in the wrong direction. Otherwise, you need your rest.” He rested his hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “The Hydrean’s been defeated, and it could only have been done by you, but-”

Noctis swung his arm back and away from Ignis’ hand. “How the hell can we sit back and do _nothing_ while Prompto is out there? Who knows what could be happening to him?”

“Where would we go?” Ignis questioned.

Noctis exhaled. “Anywhere but here.”

“Ignis,” Gladiolus informed, “we can’t say no.” He shook his head as he spoke to Ignis. It wasn’t the Crownsguard’s job to parent Noctis. It was only to follow his lead and to protect him at all costs.

Ignis sighed in defeat. “Very well, your Highness. We shall try.” He didn’t like it at all. They needed at least some sort of idea as to where he had gone, but they had none. Nevertheless Noctis insisted they go anyway, so that’s what they were to do.

“Great.” Noctis moved himself to put his feet to the floor. “I say we follow Ardyn’s trail.”

“We aren’t quite sure where that leads,” Ignis replied.

“Which is why we push towards the Imperial Capital. If Ardyn has him anywhere, he has him there.”

“Are you sure you’re ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. And this time I mean it,” Noctis insisted.

With that, Noctis stood and walked over to Gladiolus. Ignis followed just behind him. Lunafreya stood from the bed, her hands folded over one another in front of her.

“Oh Noctis,” she called with her gentle voice. The three men turned to face her. She aimed her eyes towards Ignis. “Give him the ring now, allow him to decide when he uses it.”

Ignis reached his hand into his front pocket, removing his fist. Noctis put out his hand and Ignis placed a special ring in the palm of his hand, closing his fingers over it carefully. Noctis, rather than immediately reopening his hand, held it for a moment before reaching into his pocket to drop it into the safe place.

Lunafreya took another few graceful steps towards the men. “The Ring of Lucii. It bears the power of the Kings who stood before you. Do not wear it until you are completely ready to possess its power.”

Noctis walked back towards the woman and wrapped his arms around her. Without any hesitation, she hugged him back.

“Farewell, dear Noctis…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Nn-ngha-” His right arm wouldn’t budge. His breath was audible from his mouth, the air going in and out at a rapid pace. He plopped his head down on the foam beneath him. He was able to wiggle his left arm slightly in the tight restraints. As he moved with parts of the left side of his body, his right side was as stiff as a board. 

“H-Help!” The blonde boy’s voice rung out in the room full of metal robots. Suddenly, as if on cue, his right arm ripped through the restraints and gripped the side of the padded table he lied on. 

“Do you like it?” came an uncertain voice. “Sire said to-you must keep your emotions, so I...took the left side!” A little man with a slight hunch, and long stringy grey hair was the origin of this hesitant and scratchy voice. 

He waddled towards the table where the blonde was freely hopping off. Immediately after standing he fell to the ground with a painful grunt. A laugh bellowed from the Hunch. “It’s still powering on, y-you must wait.” 

The blonde slammed his left fist onto the concrete beneath him. “What have you done to me?!” He cried out loudly. 

“Sire wanted to experiment. He told me, Prompto Argentum was the perfect vessel..suit..” The Hunch tilted to the side slightly in anticipation. 

_ 50 percent capacity,  _ echoed in Prompto’s head. With that the right side of his body began to stand without his control, forcing him to balance himself on his left side. 

The Hunch laughed another crying laugh. “Humatek!” He joyfully threw his short arms into the air, his hands barely going over his head. “I did it! Sire!” His short body swung around and was carried to the exit by stubby legs. 

Prompto looked over at the wide open doorway. Maybe he could make an escape. He carefully lifted his left foot, placing it in front of him in hopes his right foot would follow suit. He was thankful it did, as the right foot stepped in front of the left as normal. Once he was coordinated well enough, he made for the door. Attempting to stick his right foot out, it only stepped right back in the room.  _ Cannot leave designated area.  _ “What..? Come on…” He stepped his left foot out, attempting to drag the right foot along. It wouldn’t budge.  _ Cannot leave designated area. _

Prompto backed up into the room. Looking around, he noticed his reflection in the window connected to the hallway. He ran up to the window, his heart shattering in his chest. He touched the metal that replaced some skin on the left side of his face. Tears fell from his right eye, dampening his cheek. “What have they done to me…?” He dropped to his knees, the tears falling from his eye making a little puddle on the floor. 

*****

Noctis waited impatiently with Gladiolus and Ignis to arrive at Gralea. They had been stopping at train stops and getting right back on for two days now. It felt like they were getting nowhere. 

“Another hour on this damned train and I’ll lose my mind,” Gladiolus rumbled from his seat. Ignis and Noctis were seated just in front of him, facing his direction. 

“We’ve still got one more stop,” Ignis informed. “We should be in Gralea by eight tonight.”

The three suffocated in their silence, waiting for the end of this millenia long ride to find their friend. The endless hour eventually came to pass, the train stopping at the last stop before their destination. 

As there weren’t many other people on the train, Gladiolus was the first to get off. He stretched his arms out and breathed in the fresh air. They weren’t at their destination yet, but he was happy to be off the train for the first time since the night before. It was nearing 5 o’clock. Ignis had eaten on the train, but neither Noctis or Gladiolus had eaten since the last stop. Ignis waited patiently on a bench outside as the other two got dinner together. 

The two sitting at the bar had ordered their food, Noctis having fish and Gladiolus having cup noodles. “Can’t believe they actually serve it,” the larger man said with a chuckle. The Prince wasn’t in the mood. “Listen,” the larger man then began, “I know you’re upset about Prompto-”   
  
“Aren’t you?” The Prince retorted, not hiding the aggressiveness in his tone.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Gladiolus crossed his arms, the tattooed one over the other. 

“You don’t show much care for him at all, seems to all be about you.” 

“If you were in his shoes, I wouldn’t turn into Little Bo Weep and cry myself to sleep. We have a business to protect you.”

Noctis slammed his fist on the counter. “It’s not about me!” He bellowed towards his shield. “Anyone could be doing anything to Prompto, right now! And..and we’re just sitting around.” Before the food even arrived, Noctis put his hands on the counter and pushed himself from the stool. “I think I’ve lost my appetite,” he said quieter than before, but still angrily. He walked out of the little diner and went right back on the train. Ignis noticed him walk by but didn’t say a word having noticed his stance. 

Another hour passed and everyone was back on the train, Gralea the next stop. Noctis was sitting on his own, Gladiolus gladly sitting a decent bit away from him. Ignis came into the car the two were in, walking towards Noctis with a little carry-out box. He held it out towards his Prince. 

“You left that diner a little too soon to have eaten,” his proper advisor began. “I got you some fries.” 

Noctis didn’t even look at Ignis. He turned his head in his direction, waving his arm away. He then stood, brushing past Ignis and Gladiolus. He went to the door to leave the car, taking a walk to get away. 

Two cars later, he made it to an empty one. He let out a breath and sat in a random seat. He balled his right hand into a fist and looked at it. “I’m going to find you, Prompto… I promise.”

“Awh,” came a familiar voice, “isn’t that sweet?” Noctis looked up to see the man he believed was behind this mess. Noctis stood quickly, face scrunching slightly as he gritted his teeth.

“Ardyn,” Noctis grumbled. 

“In the flesh.” The large man’s voice was similar to Ignis’, but much more mischievous. The man had a certain mystery to him, one that did not warm Noctis. “After that little friend of yours, are you?”

Noctis growled, looking like a cat ready to pounce. “What have you done with him?!”

“Oh,  _ I  _ haven’t done a thing.” Ardyn placed his hand over his chest, playing innocent. A smirk then fell upon his face. “But if you’re not careful...he might.”

Noctis’ eyes went wide for a moment. “W-what do you mean by that?” He sounded concerned behind his anger.

“Adieu, my liege.” Ardyn tipped his hat, spinning gracefully to saunter out of the car. Noctis huffed and ran towards the car door, opening to find Ardyn was not there. He had gone as quickly as he came. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING::  
> -Explicit/Offensive Language  
> -Violence That Could Be Pictured As Graphic  
> -Su**ide

The train halted at its final stop. Though everyone was impatient to get here, no one was ready for what lied ahead. Especially Noctis. He still never found out what Ardyn meant by “he might.” He was sure it was about Prompto, but what would Prompto do?

The city was beautiful at night, vast with lights and skyscrapers. The imperial troopers that populated the area only countered the positive light of the scenery. The three walked as if on eggshells, knowing full well they were in enemy territory. They felt as though they were being watched from every angle, this not being too far from the truth. There was an indescribable uneasiness in the air. The closer they drew to the elevator of their assured destination, the all more this feeling grew. 

Stepping into the elevator things didn't seem so bad. But as soon as the doors shut, the air became heavy. The three could all feel the same thing, and it was very noticeable. A rush of panic pumped through their veins in place of oxygen, and they knew they weren't alone in that elevator. The enclosed space had just one more party member. 

A noise of discomfort came from the prince as strong arms wrapped around him, the grip cushioned by heavy layers of clothing. “It’s a shame we couldn't get to know each other better, don't you agree?”

The two taller ones turned around, eyes widening at the sight of the fedora topped man. Only more dramatic toned words came from him, “I've gotten friendly with your dear Prompto from the inside-out.” Neither the advisor or the shield could find the strength in them to make a move. “Maybe your experience can be a little more pleasant.” He smirked down at the squirming prince held tight in his arms. 

“You bastard!” Gladiolus bellowed, his hands fists and teeth barred. But his feet just wouldn't step forward.

Ardyn looked up towards this vocal objector. He only had a smile on his face. “Our family isn't like that. No conception without wedlock.” He then looked back down at the prince. “Isn't that right, my dearest nephew?”

Noctis suddenly stopped struggling to escape. His body was stiff, everything started to go numb as his eyes remained wide in disbelief. A disgruntled noise escaped his parted lips, held air escaping with it. 

A grin fell upon Ardyn's face. “We have some catching up to do,” he stated grimly. Within the very moment he finished speaking, the two disappeared to leave behind what was left of the Crownsguard. 

The elevator halted and the two refused to move. The heaviness was gone. The doors slid open, but the two couldn't walk out. Ignis was the one to be completely gone, his thoughts of what he just learned overrunning his head. “I've known him since he was four, and I…”

Time passed before Ignis looked up. Gladiolus could be breathing down his neck now. Warm hands coated Ignis’ shoulders. “Iggy, you have to keep your composure,” he insisted. Ignis gave a single nod, then the two trekked forward. 

The two attempted to navigate the labyrinth of a building for too long. More anxiety grew within the longer they ran in circles. Ignis halted and looked down. “We're getting nowhere together.”

Frustrated and tired, Gladiolus replied, “we have to keep moving.”

“I-” Ignis stuttered, “I know! But-” He sighed now, just as tired and frustrated. “We’re getting nowhere,” he then repeated himself sternly. 

Gladiolus immediately crossed his arms, his stance changing to something much more serious. “I’m not leaving your side.”

“Gladio-”

“It’s not happening, Ignis.”

“Gladio!” Ignis took a quick breath. “If we separate, we increase our chances of finding  _ someone _ .”

“We increase our chances of getting killed!”

“It’s worth it for the crown.” Ignis gave Gladiolus that look that showed his mind was stubbornly set.

Gladiolus wasn’t okay with just separating, but he had no choice. Ignis is the strategist. “Fine,” he finally agreed. 

Ignis was the first to give a silent nod to his partner, only to gain one in return. Then, in silence, the two turned their backs to each other and went off in opposite directions. With no references, no hints, and too many halls and directions to remember, they each travelled while internally praying they’d make it somewhere. 

Time passed slow; energy decreased quick. Ignis grew thirsty, hungry, exhausted, and rightfully grumpy. At this point he found himself longing for Noctis. It wasn’t just about knowing he was safe, it was so that they could take him and leave this horrid place. Sure, they’d have to give up on Prompto, but if he was really in this building somewhere, he couldn’t be Prompto anymore. Whether just a body, a daemon, or anything else Ardyn could turn him to, it wouldn’t be  _ their  _ Prompto. 

The next room Ignis would step into would certainly be a change of scenery. Row after row was something like mannequins, each contained in their own chamber. They were all the same design. Every single one resembled a different person, but all of them had metal in place of mostly half of their face. Ignis froze at the horrifying sight. He stepped closer to one, pressing his hand against the glass that separated him from the figure. 

He could physically feel his heart stop for a moment’s time. He backed up quickly with a raging need to cough, his chest burning and his stomach flipped upside-down. That was a real person in that chamber, altered to no longer be their natural self. Their humanity was taken from them, and now they’re imprisoned. Everyone in this room was. 

A pounding noise filled his ears. He could swear it was a hand pounding glass, but he assumed it was his heart as it beat so heavily. He was full of anxiety. He didn’t want to look at where the pounding was coming from, as he had a feeling what he could lay his eyes upon would be too horrifying. But he was strong. He was always the bigger person, so his head willingly turned for him. Gladly it wasn’t coming from a chamber. But what his eyes focused on wasn’t any better than what his imagination had conjured.

“Prompto…” Ignis’ breath shook so unnaturally. His legs numbly carried him to the glass window. He halted right in front of Prompto, seeing his face. It was the same as all the others. 

Prompto had tears streaming down his cheeks and pooling on the floor behind the wall. His cries could be heard, it was hard to tell if the crying was caused by physical pain or emotional stress - or both. 

Ignis looked around the wall, seeing there was a doorway wide open. He moved swiftly to get into the room. But as soon as he crossed the threshold, Prompto stood up straight. Ignis stopped, frozen as he watched Prompto’s stance turn stiff. He was still actively heaving, but his sobbing paused momentarily once he stood straight.

Then he started suddenly panicking. “No, no, no! No! NO!!” As he cried, his right hand reached into the holster for his gun. He drew the weapon, aiming it directly at Ignis. 

Ignis was still, standing right where he had halted after entering the room. “Prompto…”

“NO, STOP!” Prompto shouted loudly, his voice torn and broken. He’d been sobbing for so long, he had a strain on his vocal cords. “TAKE ME, NOT HIM!” He finally shouted. He reached his left hand over to his right, snatching the gun. He then immediately pressed the barrel directly against his skull. “Run…” He whispered towards Ignis. Then he fired. A violently loud boom followed by a ringing filled the room. Then a smack of the gun hitting the ground. His body stumbled on the left side before being propped right back up by his right side. The eye that had been replaced with a red LED remained open, while the left eye was glazed over.

Ignis’ breath hitched loudly, mimicking the sound of a hiccup, before he suddenly screamed out, “PROMPTO!!” He went to take a step towards him before he saw Prompto’s body lean down to grab the gun with his right hand once again. 

His arm hadn’t even gone up before it was too late. Another ringing filled the room loudly, then drifted out into silence. 


End file.
